Z's biggest adventure
by merlin1008
Summary: A youngling named Z partners with his starter , Riolu, conquering Pokemon battles. Speaking of conquering, a powerful enemy emerges trying to take over everything. Can Z and company defeat them? Time can only tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is a story I'm making.**

Z: [I'm a guy in the Village of Dragons in Sinoh about to get his first Pokémon with his best friend Corin. I've packed everything I'll need for my journey, my Xtranciever my bike, well, that's all I own, note I'm an orphan and so is Corin. First we go to the village elder for our Pokémon and then to Professor Cary for our pokedex and poke balls. Everything changes now.]

Corin: Dude, come on. Let's get to the elder's house.

20 minutes later

Grand elder: You may choose any Pokémon you like.

Corin: I choose this tyrogue.

Z: I choose this riolu.

Corin: Figures we should get similar Pokémon. To Cary's lab.

The two arrived sooner or later.

Professor Cary: Hello I am Professor Cary I'm a Pokémon professor. I'm here to introduce you to the wonderful world of Pokémon. This land fro-no, this world from that you will always be with Pokémon. Pokémon always help their trainers with a strong move as long as they have a strong bond. So it is my duty to give you to pokedex, translator, and G.P.S chips for your Xtrancievers. You'll also need these poke balls. Z:Thanks Professor.

: Hey! Professor

Cary: Hello Stella.

Stella: So this is everything I need. Thanks!

Z: [Stella is our friend] Hey! What Pokemon did you get?

Stella: I got this ralts. It's a female.

Z: Cool. I got a riolu and Corin got a tyrouge.

Stella: I know! Let's battle!

Z : Okay! Let's do it!

So,_ as our heroes are going to have their first Pokemon battle, will it be the beginning of a new legend?  
_

_Time can only tell._

: My sons. It is time for the new era to begin. Choose your Pokemon.

: Yes, father.

_As the journey continues..._


	2. First Battle

_So, as we last left our heroes, they were going to have their first Pokémon battle._

Z: So it will be me against Corin and the winner goes against Stella.

Corin: Okay tyrouge, it's our time to shine.

Z: Okay so what moves do you have? (Scans) Focus blast, Drain punch, Iron tail, and Zenheadbutt.

Corin :( Scans) Hidden power, Brick break, Retaliate, and Rock smash.

Stella: Attract, Psychic, Shadow ball, and protect.

_5 minutes later._

Z: Let's go, use focus blast.

Tyrouge :( Hit by attack) Ty.

Corin: Hidden power.

Z: Drain punch. {The move hit and energy went from tyrouge to riolu.}

Z: Focus blast!

Corin: Hidden power! {The moves clashed and flashed}

Z: Iron tail.

Corin: Brick break. {Both Pokémon are extremely damaged.}

Z: Focus blast!

Corin: Hidden power!{The moves clashed again, but this time the focus blast pushed back the hidden power, hit tyrouge, and knocked it out..

Z: Yes! We won!

Corin: We lost. Don't worry tyrouge, we'll win next time.

Z: Riolu, good job.

_Meanwhile._

: How are we going to… Ahhhh. I choose this venipede.

: I choose this zorua.

_As the journey continues._


	3. Battle of Heart

Last_ time you left our heroes they had their first Pokemon battle, now it's Stella*s turn to battle for Corin has lost._

Z: Okay Stella. Your turn to battle!

Stella: Okay. Let's go ralts!

_5 minutes later._

Z: Okay, go Iron tail!

Ralts: (Hit by attack) Ral.

Stella :Attract. (Attract flew from her eye, circled riolu and broke) What?

Corin: That's weird, riolu is a boy and ralts is a girl.

Z:Irontail!

Stella: Protect!(The moves clashedvand both pokemon were damaged.)

Z: Go, Zen head butt! (The mobe hit the shield and the blue energy was added to riolu' was knocked out)

Z: Yes, another win!

* * *

_So, as our heroes have their final battle before starting their careers as trainers, a mystery is left of why attract didn't work on riolu._

riolu:(Winks at ralts)

ralts:Ral?

_As the journey continues._


	4. Careers begin

_Last time we left our heroes, their journeys were soon to begin, and we continued to tune in on a mysterious duo._

Z: Okay time to go on our journeys!

Corin: First, we should double check and see if we forgot anything.

_They all returned to their houses, and Z discovered that he'd forgotten his clothes, which were all really just white jackets and jeans, and his backpack._

Z: Okay, so we'll all meet at OpelucidCity, were we'll have our first gym battles.

_Z got on his bike and rode towards his destiny, and on the way he heard a rustling in the bushes. He looked to see and eve being attacked by a young man._

Z: Hey, stop it!

: Cover blown mission abort! (Runs away)

Z: Okay? Good. {The eve went into my bag and grabbed a Poke ball.

Z: You want to be my Pokémon. Sure! Go, Poke ball!

_5 minutes later._

Z: Riolu, meet your new brother eve. Our main focus will be rising to the top training. You guys aren't going in your poke balls as training.

_On the way, our heroes stop at a conesuers place._

Z: So, do I have a strong connection with….

: Mom

Bergandy: Yes Bella.

Bella: I want to go on a journey with swablu. If I beat a trainer, will you please let me go?

Stella: I'll battle her

Z: Stella?

_So as Z has caught an eve our heroes are to battle a nontrainer to be a so they can be a trainer_. _As the journey continues_


	5. New ally

Z: This is sure to be exciting.

Stella: Come on ralts.

Ralts: Ral.

Stella: Go, shadow ball!

Bella: Dodge and use airslash.

Ralts: Urg.

Bella: Use Tornado.

Stella: Darn.

Stella: Use Attract

Bella: Nice try, but swablu is a girl just like ralts. Now, use solar beam!

Stella: Shadow ball.

Bella: Use aerial ace. (Swablu dodged and struck Ralts knocking it out) You see mom, I can be strong enough to go on a journey.

Bergandy: I would have let you go either way, you were just having so much fun, and I didn't want to stop you. Yet, you must be strong, like your father. I, advise you find someone to travel with.

Z: She can travel with me.

_So after a brief battle with Stella, Bella is now traveling with Z. As the journey continues…_


	6. Team Deathstroke Part 1

Last_ time we left our heroes, one of them had gain a new ally and a new pokemon._

Z: So, evee, what moves do you know? (Scans) Swift, take down, bite, and tackle.

Bella: So what do you plan on evolving it into?

Z: I...

Bella: Look. It's Opelucid City.

_5 minutes later. _

: Hello. I'm Nurse Joy. I heal pokemon, provide rooms, and show trainers where they can eat. The other Nurse Joys are relatives, so you don't get confused. Speaking of confused, they're having a sale on Confuse Ray.

Z: Thanks, we''ll just have sandwiches, smoothes, and 2 rooms.

Nurse Joy: By the way, this is my nephew, Max. He's starting his journey.

Z: Hi, I'm Z.

Max: Don't waist your greetings on me. Goodbye. (Walks away)

Corin: Weird guy. Hey Z. How's it going?

Z: Fine, I caught an evee and Bella is traveling with me now. In the morning I'm heading on to the gym.

Nurse Joy: Excuse me, something is going on in the park. The gym leader has called for our ambulances.

Z: Corin, let's go check it out.

_5 minutes later._

: Hello. We are team deathstroke. We are the plan B of Team Plasma.

_So, as our heroes reach Opelucid City,Sinnoh, many weird things happen. A male Joy that dosn't want to be a nurse, and a new team funded by team plasma. As the journey continues..._


	7. Team Deathstoke Part2

_Last time we left our heroes, Z, Bella, Corin, and Stella,_

_, they had met a new team saying they were the plan B of team Plasma._

: Yes yes, you heard it; we're the plan B of team Plasma. Now listen, we're going to be truthful and tell you we are trying to take the world along with all Pokémon. Pokémon are great weapons for us and we have many uses for them. We implore you to give up your Pokémon so we can take over. Wouldn't you want a strong leader? Goodbye. Oh! My name is Skull.

_!0 min. later._

Z: That guy was weird, but compelling. A crazy amount of people were giving their Pokémon to his servants.

Stella: Hey guys, I saw that weird guy. Anyways, let's all go to the gym tomorrow.

_1 day later._

Z: Hello? Gym leader?

Georgia: Hello, I'm the OpelucidCity gym leader. Prepare for the biggest battle of your life!

_So, it's finally time, our heroes first gym battle is soon to come! Next time on, Z's biggest adventure!_


End file.
